Night Falls
by babygirl227822
Summary: VB story Vegeta is a vampire, lost in a world of darkness. Until he stumbles upon a young woman that he can not get out of his mind. Is she his way to eternal redemtion or his one way ticket to hell...WARNING, this story has a really graphic nature.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own DBZ or any of the characters…I do however hope you like the story!!! This story is rated M for the violence, language and sexual content.

Love- Ana

**CHAPTER ONE:**** Night Falls**

"_What I give form to in daylight is only one per cent of what I have seen in darkness." --- M.C. Escher_

He stood in the shadows watching as the people walked by him. No one noticed that he was watching…waiting for his next meal. It was only a matter of time before he caught one of these humans off guard and feasted on their blood. The street lights lit their way pretending to chase the demons they fear back into the night. What they didn't know is that those demons had learned to walk amongst the people, and hide their hungers long enough to attack.

He chuckled at the thought of their innocent nature, so weak, so blind that they couldn't spot the danger right in front of them. His eyes gleamed red with the impending kill, it was almost time for him to feed his full, in these pathetic humans, and they didn't even realize the danger. He stepped out of the shadows and onto the sidewalk following the crowd, deciding which one would be his breakfast.

He was dark just like the night, some might even say he was the night. His hair was black, but stood like the flames of hell; his eyes were just as dark showing the evil that was his soul. He was strong, stronger than any other of his kind, and with his beauty he lured the young and beautiful women to him to use them for pleasure and then feed upon them.

He was the Prince of Darkness, he was the ruler of all the night and its creatures. He would have what he wanted and take what others held dear. His people called him Vegeta, but the humans called him death. Little did he know that right around the corner he would change for good.

Bulma stood with her friends outside of the coffee house watching through the window as Yamcha made out with some woman that wasn't her. She tried to hide the sinking feeling her chest as her heart broke so her friends wouldn't see how much she hurt. ChiChi put an arm around her best friend and squeezed trying to reassure her that things would work out.

"He's a dog Bulma, he doesn't deserve you." She said trying to pull her friend away from the window. Eighteen just made a fist and shook it at the window, trying to intimidate the man who wasn't even paying attention.

"Yeah, Bulma, your better off. Plus you are beautiful, you don't need a cheating, lying, two timing bastard like him to fill your life." Eighteen said in an angry tone. Bulma just looked up at them both and forced a wobbly smile.

"Thanks you guys for trying to help me feel better. But I think I just need to be alone for a little while. You know clear my head, and think about where to go from here." She said pushing a strand of aqua blue hair behind her ear, trying to keep the tears from shedding. Both ChiChi and Eighteen nodded their ascent and watched Bulma walk off in the opposite direction.

"Do you think she will be alright Eighteen. I mean you don't think she will do anything stupid, right?"

"No, I don't think she will do anything stupid. Atleast I hope she doesn't" With that said they walked back the apartment they all shared, hoping that their friend would be back soon, so the worry could go away

Vegeta kept walking, searching for his meal, that's when he spotted her. A delicate little flower, just waiting to be plucked. He watched intently as she pushed back a strand of blonde hair and said goodbye to a tall man outside a coffee house. She would be his target tonight and maybe if he was lucky the man would try to save her and he could feast on him as well.

His mouth began to water at the thought of the tasty morsels, and the taste of their warm blood flowing down his throat. He began to walk towards them as if a siren was singing for him to follow.

"Euf…" Someone had ran into him. He looked down seeing the young woman getting back to her feet, then he moved his eyes back to where the man and woman had been standing and saw that they had left. His eyes flashed red and the anger began to boil in him. This pitiful creature had made him miss his food.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I mean, I wasn't looking and it's my fault. I'm sorry." Bulma said looking brushing off the dirt from her jeans then looking up at the man she just ran into. She gasped when she saw his face. He was beautiful, like a Greek sculpture, or a god. Then a overwhelming sadness came over her, not because of Yamcha, no, it was something in his eyes, the way they had no emotion in them. It made her sad for him, this man she didn't even know.

Vegeta watched her watch him. She was the most beautiful creature he had laid his eyes upon. Her aqua hair spilled over her shoulders and her large sky blue eyes looked up at him transfixing him into a spell. She couldn't be human; no human could be that astonishing. She had to be a nymph, elf, or faerie.

Bulma shook herself out of the trance, trying to concentrate on what she was doing previously. He was just another cheating, no good man, she kept telling herself. She had to quit falling for the good looking ones. With that thought she pushed past the man and began walking, to where she didn't know but as long as it was away from men she was happy.

Vegeta watched her retreating. Who was she? His eyes flashed red and reminded him of his mission. Food, he need his blood otherwise he would become weak, and weakness was a sign of vulnerability. Turning his head once more he watched the woman retreat into the shadows. He would see her again; he would make sure of it. He began to walk searching, that's when he saw her. The blonde he had admired only moments earlier. Smirking to himself he walked over to her, and smiled captivating her eyes with his and putting her under a trance. She followed him into the woods of the park, not knowing what was about to happen to her.

Vegeta released her from the trance, his eyes flaring red with the thrill of the hunt. She screamed trying to run away, but he was in front of her in seconds, taking her by the throat and hauling her into the air. He would have his meal finally and begin his night. He sunk his teeth into her long neck sucking the blood until she did not move, did not breath. He threw her lifeless body to the ground, kicking it into a bush. He wiped the remaining blood from his chin then jumped into the air.

Thank so much for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! Tell me if you like it!!!

ANA


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate them so much. As all of you know I do not own DBZ. But I do hope you enjoy the story. I'm also going to point out a quick fact that I put quotes before each chapter. If you read them you will get a hint about what the chapter will be about. Plus they are inspiring!

Ana

P.S. I should have put this in the first chapter but I forgot. If you have any problems with God, Gore, Sex, and Vampires. You shouldn't read. Because there is going to be a lot of religion, a lot of killing scenes, a lot of smut, and of vampires.

**CHAPTER TWO: ****Lost in Dreams**

"_I know how men in exile feed on dreams of hope." --- Aeschylus (525 B.C. – 456 B.C.) Agamemnon_

He dreamed for the first time since his life was ended. He saw vivid colors and heard the hushed voices of his loved ones long passed. He saw his father, pleading for his son's life while the creature drank his fill of him. He saw his mother trying to fight off the demon as he raped, and drank from her, tears running down her cheeks, and her screams echoing in the endless night. Then he saw himself being lured to the monster that created him. He promised life eternal, and a youth that would never fade. He promised him strength that would surpass that of any other being, and a chance to rule his kingdom beside him as the Prince of Darkness. Vegeta accepted having nothing else to deter him from the decision. He saw the man take him by the throat and sink his teeth into his neck. Once it would have bothered him to see the end of his life and beginning of his death, but no longer. He watched as his blood was being drained away from his body, and he barely clang to life. That's when his maker dropped him to the stone floor and sliced his wrist dripping blood into Vegeta's mouth.

_'Drink, drink, young one, and be forever. Do not drink, and turn into dust like the rest of your pitiful race.'_ The Demon said, watching his prodigy swallow the red elixir. The pain that racked his body consumed Vegeta ten fold. It felt as if his insides were being ripped out of him, and then the pain came back, so familiar. His maker hushed and supported him in the change, assuring him that it was a natural process. That his body wasn't being ripped about, but his soul was being ripped from his body. Then as quickly as the pain came it went, leaving him cold, and unsure of what had taken place. He stood with help from his master. He went to a full length mirror to study himself, but was shocked to find nothing peering back at him.

_'One of our cruel fates. We have eternal beauty, but can no longer admire it. It's a small matter really, when you compare the loss to the gains, it is a trifle of a thing.'_

He saw the years pass, and as each passed it felt more and more like just a day. Then he saw her, first it was her striking blue eyes. They reminded him of the noon sky that he hadn't seen in almost two millennia. He saw her aqua hair, and his hands itched to dive in and run his fingers through it the ends. She captivated his thoughts, her beauty to ethereal to ignore as just another pathetic human.

He reached out his hand wanting to feel her skin; he imagined that it would be as soft as silk, but when his hand reached the supple flesh, it passed though as if she were a spirit. His frustration grew with every movement he made towards her. It was as if she were being dangled in front of him, as a temptation, never able to touch her. He burned for the feel of her, the smell, and taste of her.

_'You do not deserve something as beautiful, you are a monster, and you chose your path.' _ Gabriel told Vegeta, entering his thoughts and wiping the image of the woman away.

_'You know nothing of it, angel. Leave me in peace and let me have my dreams.'_ Vegeta growled, his anger growing moment by moment at the intrusion.

_'I am here to inform you, there will be great consequences for you and yours if you harm her. She is one of God's chosen, she was sent to the earth to help others find the path to right.' _His light tone became more harsh, and impatient with the arrogant demon.

_'And what do I care what your God says. I'm no longer mortal and do not have to worry about my mortal soul.'_

_'You still have much to fear, Vegeta, Prince of Darkness. You still have much more to learn of how this world works and how God takes great pride in his creations.'_

_'Then he should destroy us if he doesn't like us feeding on his creations.'_

_'You were once a creation of his also, Vegeta, until you became another's. Or have you forgotten what your immortal life was like?'_

_'I chose not to dwell in the past, angel.'_

_'It might do you some good to dwell in it, remember your parents, your friends. Even remember how your parents died. Do you remember how they died, Vegeta?'_

His anger burst through at this heavenly creature goading him on. What right did that angel think he had to come barging in on his personal dream and ruin it. He should rip his pretty white wings off.

_'Leave me be Gabriel, I have not bit the girl or have chosen to bite her. Besides, there is more that one female to feast upon.' _Vegeta said, watching Gabriel's serene face turn into a scowl.

_'One day you will burn in hell for all the wrongs you have done, but until that day comes, I will pray for your soul.'_

_'Save your prayers for those who need them, do not waste such things on me. Besides, the devil doesn't want me, and heaven will not have me. That leaves one place and I quite like it here.'_

_'Never-the-less, I will still pay for your redemption. God bless you Vegeta, you will certainly need it.'_

With that said Gabriel left Vegeta. He woke moments later, his hunger striking him. He smirked, it was time to hunt.

Bulma sat in the park watching the couples walk by her holding hands. She loathed them for their happiness. Why couldn't she just end up happy? Was there such a man that would want her and be faithful? She had thought Yamcha was that man. He had been her longest relationship, almost four years. She knew when she first went out with him of his reputation. He was a womanizer, she knew, but somewhere in her she hoped to change him for the better. Now she didn't think there was a better in men. Maybe they were all ass holes that just couldn't keep their dick in their pants. Sighing she rubbed her hands over her face. That was wrong; she knew there were good men out there, Goku and Krillin for instance. They would never cheat on ChiChi and Eighteen. Maybe it was just her, she didn't know.

That's when she saw him, the man she had run into the night before. He was striding down the side walk towards the bridge that went over the lake. He had been on her mind from the moment she left him. He was absolutely gorgeous, with his black hair and dark eyes. He reminded her of night, and night had always been a mystery to her.

"I like mysteries." Bulma said to herself, smiling a little as she got up and followed him. Maybe she would get his name, phone number, and address, a girl could hope anyways. The least she could do was apologize again.

Vegeta felt a tap on his shoulder, and his eyes flashed red as he lost his dinner somewhere in the mass of people. When he turned around he had a scowl on his face ready to kill the person that interrupted his hunt. That's when he saw her.

"I'm sorry for bothering you sir, but I just noticed you were going this way and I wanted to just tell you how sorry I am for last night. I wasn't thinking and my concentration was else where, instead of on walking." Bulma flashing him a bright smile. Vegeta didn't know what to do at first; he was so stunned that she was standing in front of him.

"That's alright, shit happens right?" Were the words that spilled from his mouth making Bulma giggle a little.

"I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs, by the way."

"Uhhh, Vegeta. My name is Vegeta." He shook the hand she held out, but she kept looking at him expecting something else.

"What?"

"Well what's your last name? Vegeta?" He knew she would ask a question like that. He looked around trying to find something he could use at a last name. That's when it came to him.

"Vegeta Prince."

"Vegeta Prince, well it's nice to meet you. Well I have to go, I have some classes I have to study for and if I don't get cracking, I'll never have enough time." She said with a smile waving at him.

Vegeta watched as she moved farther and farther away from him. No, he would not let her escape him again. He yelled out her name and when she turned back around he smiled and looked into her eyes putting her under his trance. She walked to him and put her hand into his outstretched one.

"You want to come back to my home don't you?" He asked and she nodded. His smile grew wider at her ascent.

"Excellent, you shall follow me, and I will take you."

With no other words she mindlessly followed him to the middle of the park where no one was. Vegeta gathered her into his arms and jumped into the air flying over the city to the outskirts where a large mansion stood hidden by trees. He touched down right in front of the front door, and it opened on its own for him to enter, when he was safely inside the door closed and locked itself behind him. The lights flipped one in every room he entered lighting his way to the grand staircase. Silently he carried her until he entered into his room, and laid her down on the giant bed. She would be his, this mystical creature. She would light his nights, and he would make her his mistress when the time was right. Brushing the hair away from her face he smirked, he would have her soon enough.

"Sleep." He said into her ear, and just as she followed him into the trees of the park, she followed him into sleep.

Hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to review, I really appreciate all of them. Until next time!!!

Ana


	3. Chapter 3

My faithful readers, I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this third chapter up. I've been under a lot of stress this past weekend. A friend of mine passed away so I haven't had that much time to finish. I really appreciate the Reviews you all have given me. Keep the coming; I have a personal goal of at least 100 by the time this story is done. Hope you enjoy!

Love Ana

R.I.P Nick, I will miss you and the fun times the all of us had.

"_Matthew, Mark, Luke, and John_

_The bed be blest that I lie on_

_Four angels to my bed, _

_Four angels round my head,_

_One to watch, and one to pray,_

_And two to bear my soul away"_

_--- Thomas Ady_

**CHAPTER THREE:** ** Myths are Real**

"_Vampires are make believe, like elves, gremlins, and eskimos." ---Matt Groening_

Vegeta watched her sleep suppressing back the urge to touch and take her right then. She looked like an angel, sleeping on a giant cloud. He smiled, finally he had something that would belong to him forever, he would change her and she would be his mate until eternity ended. But first he had the dilemma of making her fall for him. It just seemed wrong for him to change her without her loving him, and if he did changer her without that love she would leave him.

"You will learn to love me, and this place we are in. You will come to love the night just as I have." He said brushing a strand of hair away from her face. He kissed her lips knowing that she wouldn't wake until he released her from the trance. Soon he would have to and explain himself to her. This would be the hardest part of the mission. He would have to calm her fears to him, and tell her the truth of what he really was. She would be afraid at first, but he would comfort her, he would have to, to gain her trust. Deciding to wake her he moved off from the bed, and stood over her. His eyes flashed red taking the trance off from her and he watched her slowly wake, delirious to where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked sleepily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes while she sat up.

"You are safe here, Bulma."

"Vegeta?"

"Yes"

"What, what's going on here? Why am I here, where is here?" She said starting to become panicky.

"You are at my home, and you are here because I have decided to take you as my mate."

Silence covered the room as her blue eyes pierced his black ones. Then she surprised him by breaking out into a fit of laughter. His eyes narrowed at this insolence. She wasn't meant to be entertained by his declaration.

"This is a dream isn't it?" She chuckled again.

"Well I knew I was attracted to you, but I didn't think it would go as far as to have dreams about sex."

"We have not had sex."

"Well I must subconsciously want to, that would be the only explanation to this. So come on lets see it." She said starting to unbutton his shirt. Vegeta pushed her hands away and stepped back.

"What is your problem, woman? I just told you I wanted you as a mate and you believe this is a dream?"

"Yeah, now let's mate Vegeta."

"Woman you have gone mad."

Why wasn't he going along with all this if it was a dream? Something was wrong. A shiver ran down her back and she scrambled across the bed putting as much distance between Vegeta and her as possible.

"This isn't a dream?" She squeaked and watched as he shook his head.

"So this isn't a dream?" He shook his head again.

"I'm not dreaming?"

"How many times do I have to say it woman? No you are not dreaming. This is as real as you and me." Vegeta announced, finally getting annoyed with her constant questions. That's when she screamed and started running towards the door. Vegeta was there moments before she could reach the handle.

"You, you, you kidnapped me. Oh my God, you kidnapped me. Is it money you want, because I have plenty of it. My family can pay you whatever you want and more."

"I don't want money."

"What do you want then?" She shrunk back as she saw his eyes grow darker with desire.

"I want you."

"What! What do you mean you want me?"

"I told you before woman I want you as my mate."

"Oh no no no no no, there will be no mating here. I am off mating limits, buddy."

"But moments ago you said…"

"Moments ago I thought this, this was a dream."

"Well then, let's dream, my love." Vegeta said inching to her ready to capture her lips with his.

"No, no I don't want to dream, and I'm not your love. I just want to go home."

"I'm sorry, but I can not allow that."

"You can't…you can't allow it. You listen here buster. You either let me go or, or, or I will make you regret it."

Vegeta leaned back against the door crossing his arms and legs smiling at her.

"And how pray tell do you plan on making me regret _it_."

"You don't want to know."

"Oh I most certainly do." She hmphed and walked across the room looking out of the window at the full moon.

"Why don't I remember anything after the park?"

"I put you under a trance." He said silently coming up behind her.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes"

"And what are you a vampire or something." She said with a forceful 'HA'.

"Precisely." He said with a smirk when she turned to him, her mouth gaped, in astonishment.

"Vampires aren't real." It was his turn to laugh.

"This one is." He said maliciously, flashing his white fangs.

I'm sorry it's so short, but I just couldn't keep my concentration with everything that has happened. If you would like you can email me at to find out when updates will be put up and to get sneak peeks of this stories new chapters and my other stories. Please review, they are what keep me writing.

Ana


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my faithful readers, I thank you so much for the condolences you all have given me. It has been a tough week with my really good friend Nick passing on. Today is his funeral, and I know he would not want me to put my life on hold for him, especially my writing because he was such a big fan. Since this story is a part of my life and he was such a fan I decided to pull it together and put up the forth chapter. So I dedicate this chapter to Nicholas T. Floury, a dear friend that's life was cut to short, but will never be forgotten in the hearts of his friends and family.

Love, Ana

P.S. I'm sorry the email address didn't pop up last time so I'm putting it back up. It is also on my author Bio page. heavenslittleangel09yahoo

**CHAPTER FOUR:**** Complicated Understandings**

"_The Devil hath power to assume a pleasing shape." --- William Shakespeare_

She stood still and silent looking at him with unblinking eyes. Was she breathing? She didn't know, she didn't even know what was happening to her right now. He had said he was a vampire, but that couldn't be true because vampires were myths, besides that he was gorgeous. Weren't vampires supposed to be ugly like the ones in all the old horror films? Then he flashed his pearl white teeth and there they were, two fangs meant to sink into the flesh of a human's neck. A tingle ran up her back and she started to breath again, slowly at first, then faster, fear running rampant throughout her body. Then she fainted.

Vegeta's arms shot out just in time to catch her before she hit the floor. He gathered her into his arms once again to lay her on the giant bed. He knew she would be frightened at first. But to faint…he thought she would start yelling and screaming as so many did, not faint. He went to the bathroom wetting a clothe in cool water, then marched back to the sleeping beauty passed out on his bed. He gently stroked the clothe over her forehead cooing gentle words of encouragement to her to awaken. When he saw her eyelids flutter he drew the clothe away and helped her sit up.

"Oh shit, I'm still in the same place." She mumbled and looked up at Vegeta holding her up. Fear brightened her eyes again as she slowly moved away, as if he were a bear or a lion.

"Your not going to…umm…you know suck my blood or anything right?" She said in a shaky voice, her hands fluttering to her neck as if to protect it. Vegeta smirked, then laughed at her innocent looking face.

"No, I have you here to keep me company, to be my confidant, and to eventually be my mate."

"So you weren't lying when you said all those things?"

"I do not lie; you will learn that soon enough. I believe it is a silly thing to do and wastes time."

Bulma didn't know what to say or do. She was in a vampire's home and he wanted her as his mate, what was she supposed to say to that? 'Yeah sure mister vampire, and while your at your business bite me.' That would go over really well.

"You're frightened and I can understand that. But you must trust me when I say if I was going to harm you I would have done it already." Vegeta said in a soothing voice.

Bulma looked up to him her eyes large. Trust a vampire that was a rich one. 'He must have been a comedian when he was a human,' she thought. But something in his eyes ensured her that he was telling her the truth.

"Am I ever allowed to leave?"

"Only when I can trust you to come back."

"What about my family and friends?" She said her voice shaky with tears.

"I am your family and friends now."

"I can't believe your doing this to me. What have I ever done to make you take me away from those I love?"

"You will learn to love me in time and you will forget them."

"No, you don't understand what is to be taken from those you love. You're a demon. You're the devil and I won't stay here any longer than I have to."

"You will stay Bulma, because you have no choice. I will not hurt you, but I can not say the same thing about this house. It is enchanted to protect me. If you head to the doors or windows and try to leave it will assume you are leaving and will tell someone about me, then it will kill you."

"You're lying."

"As I said before, I do not lie. Test it if you must, but it will be the last thing you do."

"I hate you."

"For now you do, but in time you will have a change of heart and mind."

"How can anybody love a monster? You picked the wrong person to be your mate because I will never let you touch me that way."

"Ahhhh, but you didn't say I couldn't touch you, we have made progress already." He said with a smirk and a laugh as her jaw dropped at his audacity.

"Why you…you…" She hissed not knowing what to say.

"At a loss of words sweet? That has to be a first."

He started laughing then was caught off guard when she punched him in the nose. His eyes narrowed at her, and she shrunk back fear in her eyes. He cleared the anger from his face and sighed.

"I give you that one; I did steal you from your world and placed you in a new one. But I will warn you never to hit me again; I can't not promise what I will do." Getting up he walked over to the door and stopped to look back at her. She sat with her knees to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

"And you were wrong." She looked up when he said that.

"I was ripped away from loved ones, and they were also ripped away from me, in more ways than one." With that said he left the room, leaving her for the night to gather her thoughts.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Vegeta said as he made his way to another bedroom that would shield him from the suns light.

……………………………………………

She fell asleep sometime during the night, to tired to stay awake and devise a plan to escape. She dreamt of her friends and her family. She saw her father and her working on some new science project, laughing when something went wrong with it. She saw her mother and her sitting in their living room watching romance movies and crying until the tissue boxes were emptied on the floor. Then her dreams changed within an instant. She was running through a long black tunnel towards the screams of a woman and man. That's when she saw them. Vegeta, and two people that must have been his parents. The man was begging for his son's life as he was being drained of his blood. The last of his energy was spent on saying the one word 'please'. Then she was his mother being pushed to the ground, the monster that was a vampire ripping her clothes off rapping her until she cried and begged for him to stop. He then sunk his teeth into her neck drinking her life force. She turned her head to Vegeta and saw him crying for his parents. Then the vampire turned his sights on Vegeta, and coaxed him to come to him and take the life he would give him. She tried to yell out for Vegeta to stop, but no sound came out. She tried to run to him but she stayed in one place. Then she dropped to her knees when she saw the monster picking Vegeta up by his throat and sinking his fangs into Vegeta's throat. Tears ran down her cheeks as she saw his life being ripped from him. Anger grew inside her as she watched the demon drop Vegeta's lifeless body to the ground as if he were nothing less that a useless toy. Getting back up to her feet she yelled the anger growing more and more inside and feeling like it was going to burst into a million shards. A bright gold light surrounded her enveloping her in a warmness and easiness she had never felt before. She felt strong also, as if she could take on any evil that was thrown her way. Then it was as if the monster heard her screams, because he turned his head to her.

_'You.' _He said inching back up to his feet leaving Vegeta's lifeless body on the ground.

_'Yes, it is me.' _Bulma said in a voice that wasn't quite her own. She looked down and saw she was dressed in a flowing white robe.

_'And what are you doing here Guardian.' _He said in a seething voice.

_'I'm here to make sure you pay for your crimes against God, Lucifer.'_

_'He is not my God any longer, Guardian and he does not reign here.'_

_'He reigns everywhere there is life. He created this earth and these humans, just as he created me and you.'_

_'Mistake it was when he made me, but I'm glad he did, that way I could take all this from him and rule as it should be, with fear and evil.'_

_'You will never rule, God has many loyal followers that will defeat you_ _Lucifer, you will regret the day that deceived our Lord.'_

_'I never regret anything, besides these useless, pathetic humans, can not stand up against me and my powers. They will ultimately be the down fall of earth. I can show you what will happen when they rule as your God lets them.'_ With that said pictures of wars and death filled the room. The sounds of dieing filled her ears, and the smell of the dead consumed her.

_'Enough, you show me lies, that's all you have showed anyone, are the lies to make them believe you and follow you. You will pay for all your wrong doings, and when you do I will be there to pray for you.'_

_'I don't want your prayers, HELENA.'_ He said using her real name for the first time.

_'You could have been my Queen if only you decided to come with me. No, you chose God over me. You made me believe in your love, and you left me to stay with him.'_

_'You took a path I could not believe in nor follow; I love my God more than I could have loved you when you turned on us. Once you were a kind, gentle, and beautiful angel. You were favored by the Lord and you betrayed him, in betraying him you betrayed me and our love.'_

_'I could have given you anything you ever wanted yet you stayed with him and loyal to the end when he threw me out of heaven.'_

_'That's exactly it though Lucifer, you could not give me heaven, and you could not give the loyalty to God or me that was needed. You were the one that ruined us not me.'_

Anger seeped through him and finally he jumped into the air and flew at her fangs bared ready to strike…to kill.

She woke with a start. Bulma sat up in the bed and looked down at the ground to see the sunlight on the floor. The curtains on the windows had drawn themselves open when the sun rose sensing that their master wasn't the one sleeping in the room. Bulma rolled out of the bed and walked to the window bathing in the sun light, trying to chase away the darkness that she still felt around her.

"I wonder if I will ever be in the light again." She said looking at the bright blue sky, trying to take comfort in what she had. She still had her life.

Well there it is and I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, and if you want me to give you updates on when new chapters will be up and sneek peeks, or even just to chat email me at heavenslittleangel09yahoo

Love ANA!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

DEAR READERS OF NIGHT FALLS!!!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a long while. I have been going through some difficult times right now with the loss of two of my closest friends back to back. Also with my creative writing classes putting pressure on me I really haven't had the time to write the next chapter. But do not fret I will have the next long awaited chapter to this story up by the end of the month. Thank you again for all your support and comments you guys are the ones that keep me writing.

LOVE,

Ana


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Readers thank you for your patience with me and I'm a happy to have all your great comments and support. I'm so happy to be able to start writing this story again it is actually one I hold close to my heart because as most of you know I lost my friend Nick in July he was a big supporter of my writing. But also when I took my time off I had lost my friend Matt who was a mutual friend of ours not 2 weeks later. He was a vampire fan just like me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment and review they are what keep me writing!!!

Ana

**Chapter Five: Cry Destiny**

"_When we lose one we love, our bitterest tears are called forth by the memory of hours when we loved not enough." --- Maurice Maeterlink (1862-1949) Wisdom and Destiny_

He stood in the shadows watching his pray as she looked up into the night sky. She was a beautiful woman with short cropped blonde hair and curves in all the right places. She was tall and slender and when she tilted her head just so he could catch a glimpse of her long slender neck and he would yearn to taste the sweet blood that coursed through those veins. But he held fast waiting for the right moment to pounce like a lion on it's pray. He couldn't afford to have any witnesses to his acts, with witnesses came stakes to the heart and he hadn't survived near a millennia to get staked now. So he stayed back blending in with the night waiting and watching for the perfect moment his mind slipping ever so often back to the blue haired angel that was waiting for him back at home.

Vegeta smirked at his thoughts; it was nice having a living body to go home too even if she wasn't willing to be there. But there was something about her that just screamed that she belonged to him. He didn't know what it was, he couldn't even begin to imagine why he would feel that way towards this one woman but he did, and if Gabriel was speaking truth (which obviously he was being a messenger of God) she was not for him. His thoughts broke when he noticed the blonde beauty walking away from the lake side and over the arched bridge that led to a specifically dark and secluded part of the park. It was time for his hunt to begin. Vegeta's eyes flashed red with the anticipation of the hunt and he ran to the dense woods she would soon walk through. She had no idea what was about to strike her, just like an innocent mouse into the waiting mouth of its feline predator.

He stepped onto the pathway when he saw her make her way around the corner. The woman was looking down at her blackberry and not paying attention to where she was walking when she ran right into the one person she didn't want to.

"Oh, I'm sorry how clumsy of me. Are you alright?" She asked looking up into Vegeta's face. He changed his eyes flashing red and putting her under his trance. He smiled a smile that would melt any of the female race and took the woman's hand.

"I'm fine thank you. But I must say you are the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long while." He said laying on a thick accent as he spoke. Desire raced through his body as he watched her pulse beat a constant rhythm at her throat. The hunt always filled him with an uncontrolled desire. The woman laughed still under his trance and followed him deeper into the woods of the park.

"You desire me don't you?" Vegeta asked, and the woman just nodded her head in reply.

"Come then let me show you my heaven." He took her to the most secluded part of the woods and then let the trance slip. A woman's blood tasted better with fear coursing through its body. Once the trance was gone the woman screamed that is when Vegeta attacked. He grabbed her by the hair pulling her head to one side revealing the curve of her neck he had been admiring all that time by the lake, and then he bit making the woman cry out in pain. He could feel her life leaving her as her body grew a little heavier by the moment. Then he stopped holding off from taking the final drink as all vampires must. He watched as he let her body fall to the ground unceremoniously, she still breathed in short little gasps, but that would all be over soon. The life from her eyes which he now noticed were a spectacular shade of green we lifeless and a sadness grew over him. He saw in brief flashes his mother and father being killed and then the demon that changed him. He pushed those memories aside knowing if he let the remorse creep in he wouldn't be able to hunt and survive. This was something he had to do, not wanted to do, he kept telling himself. It was his way of life and nothing could change or go back.

He took one last look at the body now dead and jumped into the air. Soon he would be home and his blue haired angel would be able to chase the demons that haunted him away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bulma sat on the window sill in her room watching the full moon cast its soft light onto the land. It had been three days a full week since she had gone missing and she watched the news seeing her family and friends searching frantically for her whereabouts. She hated this kind of loss of freedom. She hated Vegeta for stealing her away from everything she held dear.

"Selfish bastard." She muttered to herself. But then she would remember her dream she had on her first night at the house, and she remembered watching as his parents were killed before his eyes and watched as the evil changed him too and she couldn't help but feel sadness for the lost innocence he had stolen from him. Then she understood why he needed her there and she couldn't hate him fully. He was lonely; living in the perpetual dark had to do that to a man or a vampire. He had no one to speak to no one to entrust because any wrong move and that trust could get him killed. Sighing to herself she went down to the entry way to wait for his return from his hunt. She knew that's what he did when he left in the night she didn't ask and he didn't tell and that was the way she liked to keep it.

When she entered the foyer she saw him there staring at the large painted picture of his family she could tell he was deep in thought and decided to wait to speak, thinking it was probably a bad idea to yank a vampire out of his thoughts. She watched him fascinated at how his face seemed to change. He almost seemed human with color seeping into his cheeks making him more real. He was always gorgeous but now he seemed to have a boyish quality that made her want to laugh and have fun with him. But that moment was quickly ruined when he felt her presence behind him. He turned and watched her watching him, something electric ran between them, something that she couldn't explain and he had been waiting for. Vegeta smirked knowing what she was feeling and seeing the change in her eyes. It would only be a matter of time now before he could claim her as his. He walked towards her smiling as he took her hand and gently brushing his lips over the soft milky skin.

"Did you miss me, love?" He asked in a voice that almost purred and sent a shiver down her spine. What was he doing to her? She used to be a sensible girl with sensible thoughts, and sensible dreams, now she was living with a dreamy vampire that haunted her dreams and thoughts…something was completely wrong with this picture.

"You could say that in a sense. It's a big house and I don't like being alone in it." Bulma said trying to make up any excuse so he didn't get full of himself.

"So you would rather be alone in this big house with me?" He asked baiting her for an answer. She didn't say anything in response and that made him smile. He knew what her thoughts were and how confused she must be it made him a little giddy inside knowing he could have that kind of an effect on the woman without having to put her in a trance.

She pushed away from him, not liking the way he was teasing her. She liked to be the one in control and with him she never was. Bulma moved back up the stairs to her room with Vegeta close behind her not wanting to let their conversation end.

"I thought about you." He blurted without thinking much about what he had just said. Bulma stopped on the landing and looked at him. There was something different about him. He didn't seem to be the ruthless killer he was just a week ago when he captured her. Now he seemed to be calmed and kinder.

"You did? Good thoughts I hope."

"They are always good when it comes to you. You seem to calm me, I feel less trapped when I think about you."

She smiled at him and touched his hand. It didn't frighten her anymore when she felt the iciness of his hand, it seemed natural now.

"That is kind of you, Vegeta. I appreciate your words." He looked away from her for a moment mentally yelling at himself for giving to much of himself to this woman. That could end up a great mistake on his part but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the trust he had for her when she showed him kindness everyday.

"You must be tired, you should go to sleep. I will see you in the morning." He mumbled to her, she nodded on a yawn and began to walk away then she stopped and turned back to face him.

"Vegeta?"

"Yes, woman?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that even though I am here against my complete will…I like it here with you. And you can trust me. I just want to let you know that." She said smiling when he gave her a gracious nod then she turned and walked away towards the bedroom. Vegeta stood watching her until she disappeared behind the door and smiled to himself.

"I already trust you little one. I just need you to trust me now."

So there it is. I hope you like it and please review. Its on the short side but I'm trying to get the sixth chapter up and reading and it's the chapter you all have been waiting for so get your glasses and get ready for some LEMONADE!!!!! ANA


	7. Chapter 7

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT PLEASE EXIT THE CHAPTER AT THE WARNING WHERE THE SCENE BEGINS…THE RATING ON THIS FIC IS M FOR A REASON…THERE IS MATURE CONTENT FOR MATURE ADULTS…THANK YOU AND ENJOY!!**

**Ana**

**Chapter Six : What the Heart Wants**

"_Whoso loves believes the impossible."_

_-- Elizabeth Barrett Browning (1806 – 1861)_

_"You are not for him…you have never been destined for that life. You are greater than you know." The invisible voice came to her in the dream. She floated in a black abyss and once again she was the Guardian that name was Helena. She felt a power surge through her body that was strong and bright she knew what she was and who the voice that spoke belonged to._

_"Gabriel…how can you say that, he deserves forgiveness as much as any human, just as he deserves protection."_

_"He is not your charge Helena…he is a DEMON, he chose his path."_

_"As much as we chose ours…you know what happened to him, he was drug in under Lucifer's influence after he took Vegeta's parents. You know what powers the Devil has over humans…persuasion one of them."_

_"He still decided to be taken by that persuasion, and he still decided to act on the powers he was given…he has killed millions through his years as a vampire. He could have stood against the urges…"_

_"Their instinct is to feed to live just as the human's instinct is it isn't a vampire's fault that he craves human blood over the meat of an animal. I feel a connection to him…I don't know what it is, or why I have it but I know he needs me."_

_"He put a trance on your human form she he could take her, she wouldn't have went with him otherwise."_

_"I let him put the trance on her. I know what I'm doing Gabriel…I haven't been a Guardian Angel for the time I have been without knowing how to do my job. I feel something in the air when I'm around him and it's different than any of my other charges."_

_"Maybe it is the lust of your human form for him." Gabriel said in a disgusted tone._

_"Maybe that's part of it I won't say that I don't feel what she feels when she's around him, but I know how to discern the difference between her emotions and mine. And what I feel is a surge of protectiveness for him. Something wrong is going to happen and he will be apart of it. I need to do my best to save him when the time comes."_

_"God wouldn't charge you with the likes of him."_

_"Do not pretend to know God's mind…you and I both know well that he may do what he pleases…and whether you like it or not, Vegeta was one of his children at one time."_

_"I hope you know what you are doing, Helena…I don't want you to loose your wings."_

_"Don't worry about me Gabriel…if my instincts are wrong then I will carry the punishment, not you. Now these constant interruptions on the sleep of my human need to stop, she needs her rest. I would appreciate it kindly if you would please leave."_

_"As you wish Helena…but I will return." And in that one moment Gabriel was gone and the black abyss that the Guardian Angel Helena was floating in had changed into a calming clearing in a green forest and Bulma sat on the banks of the river running her hands over the glassy water._

…………………………………………………………………….

Bulma slowly woke to the beating of the warm sun shining on her face. She stretched out her arms and relished in the large bed and the silk sheets that caressed her skin. She sighed the feeling was so exotic and stimulating. Her aqua hair spread out on the large pillow looked like she was nymph in a pool of desire. Vegeta stood in the doorway well out of the light. He could feel passion for her rising up from the center of his body and spreading through his veins…and for the first time in thousands of years he felt something that resembled warmth.

When she moaned in her awaking he felt the desire deepen and he stepped back into the hall. He couldn't trust himself with her while he felt like he would break at any moment. The hold on his inner urges were being strained to their breaking points and if he lost hold of the reins he didn't know what would happen. He looked back into the room and saw her, his angel, stepping out of the bed and he caught the glimpses of long creamy legs slide from the silk sheets. She wore a small negligee that clung to her body and showed off the curves he longed to run his hands over. Her hair spilled down her back in long rivers of wavy ringlets. He groaned as the passion in him overflowed and when she gasped and turned he could have swore he saw desire flash in her blue eyes.

"Vegeta…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to let you know that I had breakfast for you downstairs in the dining room…I don't know what you like so I made everything…"

"Oh thank you, I will eat pretty much anything, I'm not picky. So what did you make exactly?" She asked moving to the curtains and drawing them together not without even a thought. Vegeta growled a little in his throat…did the woman know what she was doing? The sun was the only thing keeping her safe from his desire. When she flipped the light on, he saw her body swaying its way over to the bed.

"I made everything…"He growled…this was absolutely too much to take as he watched her bend over the bed to make the sheets. Did she know what she was doing? Was she doing this on purpose? Was she trying to test his willpower? He felt the beast inside him clawing and lunging at the end of the leash begging to be released so he could attack…devour her and Vegeta's hold was loosing grip. But he couldn't step away; he was entranced by her beauty. When she looked back up to him and he still saw the same desire shining in her blue eyes he let loose of the leash and growl of desire humming up from his throat. He was across the room in a moment and he had her body up in his arms. Bulma gasped then smiled when Vegeta threw her on the bed.

**IF YOU ARE OPPOSED TO LEMON PLEASE LEAVE CHAPTER NOW!!**

"Took you long enough…" She said on a gasped when Vegeta's body fell upon her. He was all over her licking her neck, savoring in the pulse and the heat he found there. He bit her lower lip careful not to let his fangs fall and cut her delicate skin. He might not have been able to control the monster of desire but he sure as hell would control the monster that made him what he was. She would have the choice unlike him.

She gasped his name when he ran his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs. She ground her hips into his as her nails bit into his back through his shirt. He relished in the little points of pain their and leaned farther down taking her teddy in between his teeth and tearing it open. Her breast were full and he took them in his hands running his thumbs over the delicate pink nipples until they pearled meeting his gaze. Hunger grew in him and his mouth began to seek until one of her nipples was in his mouth. He sucked his hunger being filled as the desire was accomplished. His mouth went to the other performing the same task to it as the last one.

When Bulma groaned her lost the last bit of control he had and roared out his passion. He ripped the jeans that were covering him and his desire sprang forth. Bulma was astonished by the size of him and panted her passion as she waited for Vegeta to enter her. She wanted this so bad. She wanted the desire and passion she hadn't felt in such a long time. She wanted this the only way she knew he could give it…hard and fast and that made it even more maddening.

He slipped a hand down to the middle of her and felt the heat and wet that was her want for him and something in him grew, swelling at a fast pace then it erupted and he surged forward filling her completely. She gasped his name again wrapping her legs around him and he sunk farther into her. It was almost too much to bear and he almost lost it right at the moment. He held still for what seemed like hours when he regained some semblance of control he began to move and she moved with him. She gasped her arms lifting up and her fingers twining in her hair. The picture was so erotic Vegeta began to move faster…harder, lifting her hips in his hands to give him more access. He time he moved forward the gasp that he waited for was ripped from her throat. Then he felt her clenching around him and his name was ripped from her mouth in a scream and he lost the control he gained and he let loose…

He fell to the side gasping and listening to her breath coming in gasps and he hardened again. That was the most erotic sound even in the world. Looking at her, she smiled at him and rolled over and crawled over his body.

"It's my turn now…"

Hope you enjoyed…PLEASE review that's what keeps me going at this story…


End file.
